Ecto-2 (IDW)
Not to be confused with Ecto-2 that appeared on The Real Ghostbusters The Ecto-2 P.C.O.C. Pages (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #7" (2012) (Comic p.22-23). (also known as Mobile Containment Unit) is a modified recreational vehicle used by the Ghostbusters during a summer for a series of cases across the United States of America. The rest of Ecto-2 contains the standard features of an RV: bathroom, shower, dining area, microwave, kitchen, upper and lower collapsible bunk beds, sofa bed, den and TV area. History In mid-June, the Ghostbusters departed New York aboard Ecto-2 and Ecto-1a. Two days later, Ecto-2 stopped near a Crybaby Bridge and trapped a Crybaby Ghost. Eventually, Ecto-2 arrived in Detroit and was seen driving past the Coleman A. Young Municipal Center. After Detroit, Ecto-2 made its way south and stopped off in Arkansas. Peter Venkman (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9" (2012) (Comic p.28). Peter says: "And by wildlife, I mean giant, two-headed babies made of phlegm, or some other local nasty like that ugly we put to bed in the White River in Arkansas." In New Orleans, Ecto-2 was jostled by an angry mob trying to stop them from capturing Marie Laveau. Egon Spengler became concerned if Ecto-2 were turned over, the Portable Ecto-Containment Unit would explode. Peter Venkman climbed up to the roof and doused the crowd in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. After the Laveau case, Ecto-2 headed west and stopped in Roswell then north to Seattle. On way home, Ecto-2 stopped off in Chicago. By the end of summer, Ecto-2 and the Ghostbusters returned home to New York. Ecto-2 was parked in the alleyway to the left of the Firehouse. After recapturing Ellen Gold and the Crybaby Ghost, Peter, Ray and Egon took Ecto-2 in search of Winston, who fled the Firehouse for Tiyah's Apartment. They followed Ecto-5's tracking device and found Winston outside the apartment complex. During the Chi-You incident, Ecto-2 was utilized due to the amount of extra bodies. Namely, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo was stoked by the set up and wanted to have a similar van back home. They set out for the Madison Square Garden after getting a call from the police. As Winston drove closer, Ray picked up definite P.K.E. readings inside the Garden. Donatello ran out ahead of the others inside. Amenities The rear interior of Ecto-2 contains a cache of equipment, including a charge station, Ecto Containment Unit Laser Grid, Data Banks, Proton Pack Dock, a Portable Ecto-Containment Unit, Data Grid, Shelf, and Wardrobe. Traveling in an RV reduces the theoretical risk of hauling the equipment in an airplane and through various drops in air pressure. The exterior has isolated power conduits that allows for faster transference of energy. The roof is equipped with a police lightbar, GPS tracker/satellite network receiver, cyclotron, Ectoplasm filtration cistern, an Enhanced Muon Trap feeding directly into the Containment Unit, Ionization dispersion vents, whip antenna, ECU power cell, and an EMR Emission transmitter Trivia *The name "Ecto-2" was first used on The Real Ghostbusters as the name of a flying vehicle. *Based on a Post-It Note on its schematics, Geoff, a character from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, customized Ecto-2. P.C.O.C. Pages (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #7" (2012) (Comic p.23). *Peter described the Ecto-2 as a "nuclear disaster waiting to happen and potential dimensional black hole." Peter Venkman (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9" (2012) (Comic p.28). Peter says: "...Y'know, hitting the road to do what we do best across America in a nuclear disaster waiting to happen and potential dimensional black hole disguised as an RV was never high on my to-do list." Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #7 ****P.C.O.C. Pages ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Issue #9 ***Issue #20 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #6 References Gallery Ecto2IDW01.jpg|Schematic seen in P.C.O.C. Pages of Issue #7 Ecto2IDW02.jpg|Schematic seen in P.C.O.C. Pages of Issue #7 Ecto2IDW03.jpg|Schematic seen in P.C.O.C. Pages of Issue #7 Ecto2IDW12.jpg|Exterior as seen in Issue #12 Ecto2IDWVolume3Cover.jpg|Exterior as seen on Volume 3 cover Ecto2IDW12-2.jpg|Roof as seen in Issue #12 Ecto2IDW9-4.jpg|Front exterior as seen in Issue #9 Ecto2IDW12-3.jpg|Rear exterior as seen in Issue #12 Ecto2IDW20.jpg|Interior of doorway seen in Issue #9 Ecto2IDW9-2.jpg|Entering interior as seen in Issue #9 Ecto2IDW9-3.jpg|Rear interior as seen in Issue #9 Ecto2IDW10.jpg|Front interior as seen in Issue #10 Ecto2IDW10-2.jpg|Front interior as seen in Issue #10 Ecto2IDW19.jpg|Roof hatch seen in Volume 1 Issue #10 Ecto2IDW16.jpg|As seen in Issue #16 Ecto2IDWVol29-1.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 Ecto2IDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Ecto2IDW18.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 Ecto2IDW21.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Ecto2IDW22.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Ecto2IDW23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Category:Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles